


Glare || Hwang Hyunjin

by HWHJ2000



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Cliche, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Kinks, Sub!Hyunjin, dom!reader, fem!reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:07:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27277741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HWHJ2000/pseuds/HWHJ2000
Summary: ||Ongoing ff i will release more chapters soon! sorry for the grammar mistakes will be editing soon, thank you for reading||you suddenly feel a hole burning through the back of your head but there’s no one around except for Hwang Hyunjin.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Reader
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

Another day.

You get ready and head to school

As you enter you see your bestfriend. 

There it goes again that feeling.

The feeling of a glare burning a hole right through your head.

"Soojin I have a headache" you whine. "lets go to the nurse before class starts" she says as she takes your hand. "ok-" you try to say as Soojin is pulling you.

"What's wrong sweetie?". The nurse asks. " I have a headache probably from staying up to study... Can i have some migraine medicine?". You ask politely. "of course, here you go". She replies.

You and Soojin head out and head straight to class. As your passing Hwang Hyunjin , the popular boy, you feel that strong gaze again. You suddenly get pushed by the group of girls surrounding him. "Hey! watch where you're going you sheep." you say to them. "yah shut up" A girl says as they all stare at you in disgust . " Why are you all following him like sheep .. you all look pathetic" you say in response. "hey don't insult them" he says. " And what are you going to do about it Hyunjinnie" You say sarcastically as you pout in his face. "yea i knew you wouldn't say anything you're all talk no bite , a coward." you say rudely as you get closer to him until your faces are only centimeters apart. " whatever i'm going to class" you say and start walking to class with Soojin. " wah you're so cool" she says with a smile on her face. "ya stop talking about it or we're going to be late to class." you nagged. 

As you entered the class they all stared at you. "Why are you guys staring, you got a problem???" Soojin asks as everyone in class looks away but continues to gossip and secretly stare. " seojoon why is every staring and gossiping?" she asked politely. "uh well you see this video of Y/N is going viral and j-just look" he responded.

Seoul High School Student News

Y/N and Hwang Hyunjin , A new item?

*click here* for video

*video*

comments: 

areum: omg she is so cool !! 25 likes 100 dislikes

hajoon: i thought her and seojoon where a thing haha guess not 56 likes 2 dislikes

chaeri: how dare she do that to our king Hyunjin ,,, SHE WILL PAY !!!!! 145 likes 5 dislikes

Your face lit up in anger, it was the first day of school and a rumor about you already started circulating. " Students please stand in the back of the room as i will now name where you're going to sit and who's going to be your partner for the rest of the school year." The teacher said. " oh and by the way my name is professor yang" he added. 10 minutes had passed until he finally called your name " Y/N you're going to sit in this desk back here and your partner notified me he would be late so he'll be here soon. "He???" you though to yourself ." I'm not friends with any other males besides Seojoon but his partner is Kira... So who could it be??" you continued to question. As you're dozing off you hear a familiar "hey sorry I'm late". "yea yea now go take a seat next to Y/N" the teacher replies. You look up to see who it is and "NO IT CANT BE" you scream to yourself internally. its no one else but Hwang Hyunjin. He smirks as you lock eye contact with him as he's heading to the back. He sits down and you try to act calm and cool but your nervousness is getting the best of you. "oh i see you aren't so bold here now are you huh? yo-you have guts and you will pay for embarrassing me earlier " He whispers in your ear. “oh I see Hyunjin and Y/N think it’s okay to talk while I’m teaching ... well how about you two both have cleaning duties today? how does that sound” the teacher asks with a grin on his face. You roll your eyes and continue to doze off. 

" Hey Y/N lunch is starting" You hear a familiar voice say. You open your eyes to see Hyunjin wasn't there but it was your bestfriend Soojin waking you up instead. You get up and see an empty classroom. "hey the classroom is empty why'd you take so long to wake me up??" you ask. " because Hyunjin was just staring at you so i waited until he left." She replied. You continue walking to the cafeteria and spot the 8 boys sitting in the corner : Chan, Felix, Seungmin , Minho, Changbin, Jeongin, Jisung, and Hyunjin. You sit down at the table farthest from them and eat your lunch peacefully. " So.... Soojin and Seojoon are yall dating someone?" you say jokingly as you raise your eyebrows. "Actually remember that girl i told you about ..... She asked me out and we're going on a date Saturday !!" She says. "How about you seojoon?" you ask again. " mmm i have a girl i am interested should I ask her out to the dance we have this month?" he asked seriously. " yes of course !! I wish you the best of luck.. i know she'll say yes !!" you say happily. 

Soon enough lunch was over and it was time to get back to class.

He was already sitting there with a nasty grin on his face. " ugh this day cant get any worse". you say to yourself before heading to your seat. " Please sit down class has started" The teacher said. "we are done reviewing last years work so now we are beginning this years work so please no sleeping or slacking !" he added. " I wonder who he's talking about"Hyunjin whispered. "Oh shut it” you replied as you were annoyed. 

" For the first grade of this class i will be having you do a project with your partner. It will be due next week and yes you will have to come up and present it to the class. I will send out an example, the guidelines and rubric you will have the rest of the class to start planning your project." He said. “Well this day did get worse.... UGH” you screamed in your head. “Well well i guess we’re partners aren’t we Y/N? How about you give me your number and we will continue at my house?” he asks with a huge smirk on his face. “well i don’t have a choice do I? here .” You say. You & Hyunjin use the rest of the class to finally figure out a topic and you finally pick one , Mental health.

You were about to leave as the bell rang but remembered u had cleaning duty. You sigh deeply.

After an hour or so you’re finally finished cleaning. “wow you weren’t much help at all” You said as you rolled your eyes. “whatever get your stuff so we can leave to finish this stupid project.” He said annoyingly. You got all your stuff and headed out. You walked to his house and felt as if someone was watching you put you thought nothing of it. "Watch out idiot" he said as he grabbed your arm and swung you by his side . " Ah I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention thank you" you say as he saved you from getting wet as the car passed through the puddle. After a few minutes you finally arrived to his house. "wow its big" you think to yourself as you stare at the house in awe." Um hello we're going in" he says as he flicks your forehead and you come back to reality. You nod and follow him into the big house . As you walk into the living room you spot the 7 boys he's always with sitting down around the table playing Uno. "Hey isn't that the girl from earlier? How'd you seduce her so quickly Hyunjin?" the one with the cute cheeks said jokingly. "Haha so funny Jisung" he said sarcastically. "For your information we have to do a project together so were just going to get it over with today." he added. "Have fun" the one with a cute smile said. You follow Hyunjin to his room and sit on the chairs surrounding the coffee table. You cant stop thinking about him, the one with the cute smile. "Hyunjin is Minho single?" you ask cutely. " Hey we're here to do the project not for you to drool over my friend Minho" he replies. " oh , well he's cute." you said shyly. You could see him getting annoyed but you just ignored it and continued with your project. After a few hours you finally got the project over with. "oh my god we are finally done that was so exhausting" you say as you throw yourself onto the couch. " well um you can go now" he said with a sarcastic smile on his face. " oh shut it do you have water pretty boy?" you asked rudely. " yea in the fridge downstairs you can find it yourself" he replies. You head out the room and go on an adventure to look for the fridge . As you're wandering you see the the boy from earlier, Minho. " ah- Minho where's the fridge?" you asked politely. "wow Hyunjin didn't show you? how rude of him , you should never let a pretty girl wander." he said. " did he just call me pretty?????" you repeated in your head a million times as your cheeks turned red. " oh haha the fridge is down the hall just call my name if you need any help" he added. You felt as if your heart was gonna explode but you knew with all the girls who liked him he probably had a girlfriend. You smile and nod then proceed to walk to the kitchen. "omg they have the best brands of water-and expensive" you thought to yourself. You got your water and somehow found your way back to the room. " Oh wow took you long enough, anyway its pretty late so i think you should head home now " he suggested . "alright bye" you said happily. You walked out the door, waved goodbye and popped your airpods in. As you were walking you hear some guys following you and then a sudden tap on your shoulder. "Hey , wha'ts a pretty lady doing alone at night?" a man with a scar through his eye brow said. " How about we take her back to our place heh?" the other man suggested. As you felt weak and inferior you hear a familiar voice say " You guys arent taking her anwhere" and you hear a sudden loud sound. You turn around to see Hyunjin smirking and both of the men on the floor. " You idiot you're lucky i was here... you forgot your books and i was trying to catch up , i even yelled your name but u didn't hear me ??" he asked confusingly. "H-H-Hyunjin thank you" you say as you run into his arms with tears running down your face. "i might hate you but thank you for being here for me" you thought to yourself. " yah Y/N you got boogers and tears all over my shirt , you owe me a new one!" he said jokingly. "ill walk you home just incase something else happens but just so you no i am not being nice I-I- just hate pervs" he said. " ah our rivalry is back huh?" you asked sarcastically. You both laughed. He walked with you until you finally arrived home. "alright thank you Hyunjin seriously and also text me when you get home , i want know my enemy is still alive." you said.

As you were laying in bed putting on a face mask you got a message

New notification

HJ :// sent a voice message

_Ah Y/N I made it home safely! don't stay up too late ,,, and don't forget about what happened today !! one day I will get you back .... tsk tsk tsk alright goodnight ~~_

Maybe Hyunjin isn't such a bad person......


	2. Chapter 2

As you wake up you get hit with the realization of what happened yesterday. " Hyunjin, nice guy no way???" you said confusingly. You ignored it and got ready for school. As you were heading out you see Soojin head out of her house at the same time. " HEY SOOJIN LETS WALK TOGETHER" You shouted. She noticed you and ran to your driveway. "wow you're out early today we usually meet at school" She said. You smiled and continued walking. "soooo how'd yesterday go FILL ME IN !!!!" She said excitingly. " ay it was just ormal okay" you say trying to repress the memory of him saving you. "Hm i know you too well to know yo'ure lying to me... WHAT HAPPENED LAST NIGHT?" she said with a smirk on her face. " fine fine.... BUT its not what you think !" you exclaimed. " Well as I was walking back I got harassed by 2 men but I forgot something in his house so luckily Hyunjin noticed and as he was running to give it back to me he noticed the 2 men and beat them" You say. "Woah Y/N are you a part of a K-drama?? And also are you okay?" She said worringly. " yeah , yeah I'm fine and ugh how good would my life be if i was in a K-Drama haha , My handsome bully falls in love with me how cliche as if..." You say jokingly. " you never know ~" She says. You laugh it off as you arrive at school, but you notice these people looking and gossiping about you. " Y/N" You hear Minho say. " is he talking to me?" you ask yourself as you feel a tap on your back. "I think you should see this" He says. He shows u a article on his phone:

_Are Y/N and Hyunjin Dating? More photos of the rumored couple_

_* photo of you and Hyunjin walking together*_

_*pictures of you by Hyunjin's side when you almost got splashed*_

_*pictures of you entering his house*_

You look at the name of the publisher. Jung Heesung. " THAT MOTHERFUCKER I KNEW THERE WAS SOMEONE FOLLOWING ME" You say angrily. You rush to go find him, you see him in the hallway and pull him away to talk. "Heesung why were you following me??" you ask him desperately." Don't hurt me please Hyunjin asked me to follow both of you and take pictures .... he said it was for revenge I SWEAR!" He exclaimed. " Damnit how did I trust him I knew he wasn't a nice guy" You whispered to yourself. " alright thanks you can go" you say as you let him go of your grip. You rush to class to grab Hyunjin and pull him to the rooftop. "HYUNJIN WHAT THE FUCK" You yell. "I told you I was going to get back at you did I not?" he asked. "I know but now people will think we're dating" You said worryingly. " And? what's wrong with it? Your status might go up if people think were dating so you should take advantage of it." He said confidently. "No way in hell i'm going to say were dating." You said rudely. " oh is it because you like Minho? you think I didn't notice the way you looked at him.. Well sorry to break it to you but he has someone special to him already so its better for you to move on." He said annoyingly. Well that hurt. " Whatever I'm done talking to you" You say and head back to class. " Where'd you go?" Soojin asks. " Well I went to talk to the person who uploaded the photos, Heesung, and you wont guess what. Hyunjin set me up and made him take photos of us to make it look as if we are dating." you said angrily. " Woah Soojin , you're one lucky girl" She says. " LUCKY ?? HOW AM I LUCKY??" You ask. " Well don't ya think Hyunjin might like you and that's why he set this us?" she suggests. " NO!" You exclaim. She rolls her eyes and goes to her seat as she sees Hyunjin walk in. "Hello class , glad to see you're all in class on time today , including you Hyunjin!" He chuckled. You just couldn't stand the fact Hyunjin got you back and you had let your guard down. 

After the bell rang for lunch you decided to sneak out and go eat out with your friends, Soojin and Seojoon. Ya'll walked to the 2nd closest ice cream shop to not get caught incase someone reports you three to your school. "I'll pay for both of ya'lls ice cream!" He said proudly. "OMG THANK YOU SEOJOON!" You say as you both hug him. "I want [your favorite flavor] and Soojin wants mint choco chip !" you exclaim . As you get your ice cream and sit down you both thank Seojoon again. "So Seojoon when are you asking her?" you ask. "Hmmm... ill probably ask her next week." He said nervously. "You better get her flowers and make her a pretty sign !" She said jokingly. You all laughed and continued to eat the the ice cream. You continued to have fun and some catching up, since you all haven't really talked since last time ya'll hung out in the summer, and then see its time to go back to school. You carefully sneak back into school and manage to not get caught. You head to class and barely arrive on time. "where were you? I didn't see you at lunch." He asked. "it's none of your business Hyunjin." You respond rudely. "Tsk" he says and rolls his eyes. 

*A week later*

"Hyunjin and Y/N please come up to present your project." You might hate each other but you still want a good grade. *presents*. " wow I think we will get at least a 90" you told him excitingly while he just glared at you. "Geez why is he always so mad" You think to yourself. " Okay class they we have about 5 minutes of class left so start packing up your stuff and have a good weekend!" He said happily and left the classroom. Out of the corner of the eye you see Minho and he signals for you to come. " hey Y/N do you wanna come to the fair with us this weekend?" He asked politely.(during this week you and Minho have become besties) "Mm ill go seems fun!" you respond. "Alright ill walk you home" He says As the bell rings. " well just the perfect timing huh?" he says giggling. You feel a burning sensation on the back of your head again as you did the first day of school." Wow I keep feeling this burning sensation on the back of my head haha someone must be in love with the back of my head" you say jokingly. After a few minutes of walking you finally arrive home. " Thank you Minho for walking me back , See ya tomorrow !" You say as you wink at him and snap your fingers into a gun shape . He returns the wink and you both laugh. "Alright Y/N ill send ya the text when I get home bye bye" he says as you both wave at each other.

* A Few minutes later*

_Text message from Cat Boy Minho <3_

_Lets meet at the entrance of the fair at 7 am SHARP! Don't oversleep we need to ride every ride together hehe ~_

"Gosh how can someone be so adorable through a text?" You whisper to yourself as you fall asleep.

**3RD PERSON POV**

**"Hey Minho do you have something going on with Y/N?" Hyunjin asks.**

**"Dude chill I just asked her to go to the fair with us.....Are you jealous?" he asked with a smirk on his face.**

**"N-No" He said as he blushed.**

**"if you say so" he responded playfully.**


	3. Chapter 3

"AH" You scream as you wake up from a nightmare. " i had a nightmare Hyunjin & I were dating" You say out of breath. You roll over to check the time on your phone, _6:00 AM._ "DANG IT I FORGOT TO SET MY ALARM GOOD THING THAT NIGHTMARE WOKE ME UP" you say out loud. You get up , do your morning routine and put on your favorite outfit, your favorite perfume, a little bit of blush and lip tint. _6:30._ "If I start walking now I can make it to the next bus" You say to yourself. You head out the door to the bus stop at the end of the street.

**3RD PERSON POV**

**"Hey guys wait up" Hyunjin says.**

**"I thought you weren't coming" Changbin says.**

**"Well I have nothing else to do so, why not?" he says.**

**"Its probably because he found out Y/N is coming" Seungmin says jokingly.**

**Back to 1ST PERSON POV**

_6:40_ _AM_. "Finally the bus is here" You say to yourself as you get up. You enter the bus and show your bus card and sit down.

 _6:55_ AM. "Well hey i made it 5 minutes early" you say to yourself. As you're walking you see the boys already standing there. "Dang I thought I was going to finally beat you in arriving early" You tell Minho and you both laugh it off. "Well it looks like were the first ones here so , Y/N LET'S GET ON THE RIDES" He says as he grabs your hand and you both run in together. You pay for your ticket and get the park map. "Minho let's go to the scariest roller coaster rides first then we'll save the Ferris Wheel for last!" you suggest. "Good idea , Hm we should get on Mr. Croodman FIRST!!!" He says. You both nod in agreement and start heading there. "God they're like little kids , who likes roller coasters this much?" Jisung says. You ignore the comment as get in line. "Minho let's try to ride at the front" You say and he nods in agreement. "Also lets get a snack or something after because i didn't have the chance to eat something breakfast." You add. " Wow were you that worried about being on time? You should've eaten something, I wouldn't have minded waiting a little bit longer." He says as you feel a bit guilty for making him worried. " I have a secret....I was almost late because I fell asleep after i got the message you sent but i had a nightmare and it woke me up it was so scary" You say as you look at him frightened. "well what was the nightmare?" he asks. "ok come close i don't want anyone else to hear, _I had a dream I was dating hyunjin"_ You whisper in his ear. He breaks out laughing as you get a flashback from the dream. " The ride is now open" You hear the worker say causing you two to look at each other in eagerness while the others sighed. You sit in the front two seats and patiently wait for the others to be seated. "The ride is now starting have fun!" The worker said enthusiastically. As the ride starts slowly going up you start feeling the adrenaline start kicking in. As you look down you can see everything, the skyscrapers, people look small, a closer view of the clouds and you turn around to see the others freaking out causing you to laugh. When suddenly the cart drops and you and minho put your hands up and scream in excitement as the others scream in fear. As the ride is looping and going fast you and minho are having the time of your life. But soon enough the ride is over. "Please lift up your hands and exit out carefully through the exit that is to the right. "Minho wasnt that so fun?? Gosh i missed amusement parks." You say. " Let's grab a quick bite , rest for a little then continue on the rides, how does that sound?" He asks cutely. You nod and start heading to a table.

"We'll be right back" Minho says. You follow him to the food truck. " Minho i want [Your favorite food], here ill p-" " No its okay ill pay" he interrupts. " Really? thank you!" You say and give him a quick hug as he finishes paying. "Here you go and ah you two remind me of how me and my husband use to be back in the day , cherish it while you guys are still young!" she sighed. " oh okay thank you" You both say awkwardly and head back to the table. You and minho talk about how good the ride was while the boys complain how scary it was. You finally finish eating and decide which ride to go on next. "let's go to the new haunted house! But me and you cant go together since neither of us would be scared.... So instead lets accompany the others" he suggest."Alright ill go with jisung" He added. "ill go with felix" Changbin said. "ill go with jeongin and seungmin" Chan said. "well i guess ill go with hyunjin" you said in a sarcastic tone. "Maybe what happened in your "nightmare" is telling you something" Minho whispers in your ear. "So he set me up with hyunjin on purpose huh?" You thought to yourself. You all got up and started heading to the line. "hey the line isn't too long just perfect" Minho says with a smile. As you line up a couple comes out frightened which makes you chuckle. "Y/N okay its definitely scary it made me scared for once" he says which worries you. After a few minutes its finally your turn. " Hyunjin try not to get too scared" You say jokingly making him roll his eyes. As you walk in you hear the creepy music playing and you can barely see due to the fog. You both scream as you feel a breeze on the back of your neck which you see is a clown behind you. "Minho was right" You tell hyunjin. You suddenly see a nun come out of the corner make both you and hyunjin hug each other in fear but soon stop as you realize what happened. You can tell your reaching the end as you can see the place get lighter but then you both see two small zombie-looking twins chasing after you causing you to grab hyunjins arm and run out of the haunted house. As you finally make it outside you hear the boys take a picture of you and then you both realize you're holding hands and immediately stop and act like it didn't happen. "AW you two were holding hands" They say teasingly while waving the photo. You both act like nothing happened and you continue riding all the rides.

_9:50 PM_. "Hey did y'all know there's fireworks at 10?? Lets get on the Ferris Wheel fast so we can get the best view." Minho suggests. "Sorry Y/N but i go on the Ferris Wheel every year with jisung so we're all gonna have to ride with the people we went into the haunted house with." He adds. "Maybe you and Hyunjin can make up" He whispers with a wink. The line moves quickly and you're in, in no time. The ride starts moving while you and hyunjin sit quietly looking at the ground. While you're almost at the top you decide to say something. "Hyunjin, I want to apologize for what i did that day... And maybe we should start over?" You say sincerely. Hyunjin stares at you for a second before he gets up and sits next to you which makes your heart rate. " Well i think..." He says as he cups your chin and leans in to kiss you. He kissed you with full force as if he had wanted to do this for a while. "Are me and hyunjin kissing?" You think to yourself as you become self aware but you cant deny the fact that you like it. As the kiss comes to the climax you hear the fireworks start and see you're at the top of the Ferris wheel. As the kiss comes to an end he brings you in and hugs you as you both watch the firework show. " Y/N I want you to be my girlfriend" He says boldly while he lays on your shoulder. " Mm how about you prove it.. Prove how much you like me and then ill decide." You respond. "I will do whatever it takes to steal your heart" He says sincerely while you feel your heart flutter. The firework show ended and the ride starts back up again. When you finally reach the bottom you see the boys already waiting. They day has come to an end , the park is closing in 20 minutes so you start heading to the entrance. "Thank you minho for inviting me and thanks to all of you for making it a fun day" You say. " Well we all had fun so thank you Y/N for coming along with us" Chan says. You see Soojin parked in the parking lot and say your goodbyes to the boys. They watch you get into her car safely then wave your final goodbyes. " Soooo how'd it go?" Soojin asks as she drives out the parking lot. " Well _meandhyunjinkissed"_ You say quickly. "Y/N speak slowly i cannot understand" She says. " Fine okay so i had to go on the Ferris wheel to watch fireworks with hyunjin and as i was apologizing he came up and kissed me and then asked me to be his girlfriend but i don't think the other boys know" You manage to say. "Well... What'd ya say?" She asked curiously. "I told him to prove to me that he actually liked me and wasn't playing with my feelings"You say. "Well I'm ready to see what he comes up with" she responds. " So am i.... " You say. 

As you arrive home you go to your room immediately put on comfortable clothes, take off the blush and lip tint ,put on a face mask and lay down. 

_New message from Lix_

"Why is felix texting me this late?" You ask yourself. You open the message to see:

_Don't think we didn't see !_

_*picture of you and hyunjin kissing at the top of the Ferris Wheel*_

As you read the message you go into panic. "THEY SAW?" You yell a little too loud.


	4. Chapter 4

*Incoming _call from Soojin 💗 *  
_

“Soojin why are you calling me so early?” You say as you get out of bed. “ Y/N remember you agreed to come to the mall with me today!” She says angrily. “Shoot i forgot ... i’ll be ready in 10 minutes just sit on my porch for a sec” you respond. You do your regular morning routine , put on a cute outfit and head outside. “Took you long enough” She said. You get in her car and decide where to go. “ How about we go eat some breakfast first? A waffle place!” She suggest. You nod in agreement and turn up the music.

_New message from Jinnie♡_

You hear the notification and open your phone.

_Good morning!! I miss you already :( please promise to eat at least 3 meals a day . Have a good day and enjoy yourself can’t wait to see you again :))_

As you were reading a text Soojin notice a smile growing on your face. “ Y/N why are you smiling at your phone?” She asks . “I’m not smiling” you say trying to hide a smile.”Oh by the way we’re picking up my girlfriend” She said as She let you go and continued to listen to the music.

_You:_ _Good morning Hyunjin :)!! I promise to eat atleast 3 times today. See you soon!_

You got off your phone as you saw Soojins girlfriend come in the car. “ Hey Areum , right? I’ve heard so much about you! Glad to finally meet you ” You say. “ Oh hey Y/N I'm glad to meet you too!” She says enthusiastically. Soojin continues driving and you finally arrive at the waffle place. When you entered you immediately got seated and started looking through the menu. “Hello my name is Felix what could I get for you?” You hear a familiar voice say. “Felix??” You say shockingly. “ Oh yea Y/N I thought you looked familiar!” He says. “Oh haha I’m here for a quick breakfast with Soojin and her girlfriend Areum” You add. “So how are things, going with ya know?” He asks with a smirk. “ I would say things are going good” You say with a laugh. “Are you guys ready to order?” He asks politely. “ Yes! I’ll have the Number 2 with a [Your Favorite drink]” You say. “ Me and Areum will have the number 3 with an orange juice please!” She says politely. “Alright I’ll take you guys menu and the food will be out shortly” He says. “ Thank you Felix” You say and he responds with a smile. After 10 minutes of getting to know Areum the food is finally ready. “Mm this looks so good.” You think to yourself and give Felix a thumbs up. You chat while eating and you start to really like Areum. "Hey Felix can we get the check please?" You ask politely. He brings the check to the table as you finish up eating. "It'll be my treat so ill pay." Areum says. Felix grabs the heck and comes back with the change. "Oh by the way where are y'all going?" He asks. " Oh we're going to the mall" You respond. You get up , leave the tip, say goodbye to Felix, and get in the car.

**Felix and Hyunjin's messages**

_Felix: Yo Hyunjin Y/N just came to eat where I work.. She's going to the mall_

_maybe you can meet her there by "surprise"_

_Hyunjin: Thanks Felix... love ya bro_

The whole car ride is the three of you singing and vibing to songs on the way to the mall. " What store should we go to first?" Soojin asks. " How about we do some shopping at H&M and Hot Topic then go to build a bear .. Also I heard there's some couple activities oh wait- I don't want her too feel left out" She says. " Its ok haha I don't wanna ruin the fun.. Hey who knows maybe I'll meet my prince charming" You say jokingly. You get out of the car and start heading to _H &M _ for some shopping. You look around and see all the cute clothes and so many outfit inspirations popped into your head. You gather all the clothing and head to the dressing room. After you finish trying on and paying for the clothes you meet up with them at the entrance. "Lets go downstairs and see what activities are there" 


End file.
